Gundam W - Future Tense: Episode I
by Sanzo Lady
Summary: We meet the Marquise family.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zechs (but I sure wish I did). I don't own the othe G-Boys. I DO own Takeru, Sabrah, my self, Tabitha, Tin, Tristan and Deasu. And I'm borrowing (with permission) Chibi Quatre, Chibi Duo, Chibi Trowa, Jackie, Genevieve, Nori, Zidane, Hannah, Kiara and Melissa.  
-----------------------  
  
Gundam W - Future Tense  
No Gundams. No terrorists. No evil military organizations. Just life.  
Episode I - So We Meet  
  
Takeru Yamoto Marquise woke up and crawled out of his large canopy water bed. His legs tangled between his silky red-pink sheet, he falls on to the floor.  
  
"Oww..." he muttered. Takeru took himself from the bed's grasp upon him and stood up.  
  
He was what his parents called "Super Bishounen Boy". He just called himself blessed with the graces of both his parents. Takeru had silky soft platinum blonde hair, cropped short to reduce resemblance to his father. His eyes were a very pale stormy blue, and that exatly how they looked. Takeru had been born with out pupils in his eyes. He could still see just fine, but the pupils just weren't there. Takeru was also blessed with a nearly God-like physique. He was thin, with shapely yet muscular legs, he had strong arms, and delicate hands. When he put his coin in the slot machine of genetics, it came up jackpot.  
  
Grabbing a old pair of dark blue/dark grey plaid pants, Takeru began getting dressed. He put on a white button-down shirt and pulled a grey sweater over that. While putting on his socks and lacing up his black boots, he looked at time. 6:53 AM.  
  
"Damn it! I'm early!" Takeru called out to the air. Now going at a more leisurely pace, Takeru packed his school bag and when down stairs.  
  
Downstairs Takeru's father, Zechs Marquise, sat eating breakfast. Takeru set his bag down on the floor and took the seat next to his father.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Zechs asked his son. Takeru was oblivious to the fact that his father was sitting at the breakfast table, wearing only his boxershorts. Through out most of Takeru's child hood he had seen his father wear minimal. The whole family just didn't notice anymore.  
  
"I don't know Papa. But it's my first day in this new high school." Takeru said.  
  
"Well, you can be nervous. You are NEVER nervous," Takeru's mother said, placing a bowl of Capn' Crunch infront of him. Takeru's mother, Hilda, THE Hurricane Hilda, was the envy of all the other moms in the tricounty area. She still looked young, feirce, with destructive winds of water in her eyes. Takeru always told his mother that she should be a model.  
  
"Thank you, Momma," Takeru said. Hilda walked back in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for the other kids. She had to start early because she was the type of person to just stand there and ponder some thing for hours. It was a rather funny sight to see this woman standing in the kitchen, her brown hair tied up into a bun, wearing her husband'd robe over her own tank top and pj pants, just staring a the milk carton.  
  
Takeru finished his cereal very quickly and decided to see if his sister was up. He walked upstairs. Past his bedroom. Past the bathroom. Past Deasu's bedroom, when Deasu was home. Sabrah's room, second-to-last room in the hallway. Not bothering to knock, Takeru just opened the door. Inside he heard a starlted gasp. Takeru's 14 year old sister, Sabrah stood in front of her mirror with a box of tissues, and her chest puffed out.  
  
"Sabrah! Are you stuffing your bra?" Takeru asked, with a faint hint of amusement in his voice. Sabrah's face turned a bright shade of scarlet. Out of embarrassment and frustration she threw a brush at Takeru.  
  
"Don't you DARE tell anyone... or... or... I'll tell every one YOUR little secret." Sabrah said. The petite girl thought that she had silenced her older brother, but she was wrong.  
  
"You mean about shaving my legs?" Takeru laughed. He picked up the brush and returned it to it's owner, then patted Sabrah's brown hair.  
  
"Momma and Papa will get a kick outta this," he said with a smirk. And this was just everyday life. 


End file.
